For The Love of a Daughter
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: Gabriella broke up with Troy after finding out she was pregnant. Years later, her daughter starts questioning about her father, wanting to meet him. But seeing Troy again would only make Gabriella question why she ever left him in the first place, giving she still loves him. TxG; RxK, SxP, CxT.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

19-year-old Gabriella Montez sat on her bed after coming from class. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open. She went to her contact list and looked for her boyfriend's number, when she found it, she had to find strength in herself to press 'call'.

_"Hello?" _

"...Troy... I-It's me." Gabriella spoke, almost wanting to just hang up.

_"Oh, hey babe! I was going to call you to ask you about this weekend." _Troy spoke excitedly. Gabriella blinked back tears.

"Yeah, about that..." Gabriella paused, trying to regain her voice. "...we have to talk."

_"Sure, what's up?" _Troy asked. _"Don't you wanna go away next weekend? Maybe we can go to Albuquerque-"_

__"Troy... please don't interrupt me, this is really important." Gabriella spoke.

_"Hmm... okay, say it." _Troy said.

Gabriella blinked hard once more and tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks.

__"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Gabriella spoke in one breath, holding back a sob.

Troy was silent on the other line for long minutes and it made Gabriella want to just hang up and cry the rest of the day.

_"A-Are you serious?" _Troy finally asked. _"But... why?"_

"This isn't working anymore." Gabriella spoke. "I think we should be happy with other people."

_"I don't need another person, Gabs, I love you!" _Troy said.

"Troy, please don't make this harder for me..." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I have to do this. You're gonna be a huge basketball star and you can't have me holding you back."

_"Gabriella, you don't hold me back, you push me forward!" _Troy almost sounded desperate.

"Troy, I'm sorry. But this is my final word." Gabriella closed her eyes.

_"I... I love you, Gabi." _Troy spoke, his voice weak.

Gabriella pressed 'end' and just stared at her phone, numb.

"I love you too, Wildcat." she spoke in a low voice.

Gabriella stood up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her eyes a few times, but her eyes and nose still looked puffy and red.

She slowly looked at her own reflection and sighed once again. She went back to the room and grabbed her phone again, looking for a different number.

_"Hey!" _Taylor's cheery voice came from the other line.

"Hey." Gabriella said in a sad sigh.

_"You just did it, didn't you?" _Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, throwing herself on the bed. "I just feel terrible right now."

_"And you needed to talk to your best friend." _Taylor finished, making Gabriella giggle for the first time in a long time.

"You see right through me." Gabriella said.

_"No, I _listen _right through you." _Taylor corrected her. Gabriella giggled again. _"Now you'll tell me why you did it?"_

"Tay... I'm pregnant." Gabriella said.

_"You're... You're what?" _Taylor asked, shocked. _"How can you be pregnant?!"_

"I... I... I don't know, Tay. I'm just so scared!" Gabriella said, beginning to cry again.

_"Gabi, it's going to be okay. I'll be by your side." _Taylor said. _"What did your mom say?"_

"Taylor, you're the only one that knows." Gabriella said. Her sentence made Taylor smile, just like it did when they were seniors in High School and Gabriella was accepted into Stanford's Freshman Honor Program.

_"But you're gonna tell her, right?" _Taylor asked.

"Of course I'll tell her, she's my mother!" Gabriella said. "I'm just so scared of what she'll say."

_"Don't worry, I know your mom. She's gonna be on your side, too." _Taylor said. _"Look, Gabi, it's almost summer break, I'm gonna go visit you and your mom in California and we'll talk about it, okay?"_

"Okay." Gabriella sighed. "Thanks for being so supportive."

_"It's why I'm your best friend." _Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled, even though Taylor couldn't see through the phone.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Tay." she said.

_"Bye, call me when you have your first appointment!" Taylo_r said.

"I will. Bye." Gabriella said and hang up.

She put her phone on her bed and looked down at her stomach, putting her hands on it with a small smile.

* * *

_So here it is! I've grown tired ot Troypay stories lately and I decided to write a Troyella one and see how it goes. Please review, telling me if you like it! The next chapter will be posted soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - Ordinary **

"…I know, Mr. Adleman, I'm doing everything I can." Gabriella spoke on the phone. "Humm… I can give you a definite answer until the end of the day…?" she listened to the person on the other line and then smiled. "Sure, I'll see you Monday, your appointment is at three. Okay. Bye."

Gabriella hung up and groaned, closing her eyes for a moment. She sat down on her chair in her office at home, spinning it around, putting her head in her hands, until she heard a loud growl coming from downstairs and opened her eyes, frowning.

She made her way down the stairs of her house and went to the backyard by the kitchen. She stood by the door and crossed her arms, giggling.

On the floor, stood Chloe Taylor Montez, Gabriella's fifteen year old daughter, wearing a pair of roller skates, pink wrist pads and a pink helmet. The teenage girl groaned and got up, noticing her mother there.

"What's up, honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Ugh! I was trying a backwards double mapes and I fell down." Chloe answered, annoyed. "I can't believe it! I've been practicing for weeks and I still can't get it!"

"Honey, don't push yourself too hard." Gabriella said. "Besides, in a half hour we have to leave, we're going to have lunch with Aunt Taylor and Aunt Sharpay."

"Okay." Chloe said. "I guess I'll go shower, then."

"Yeah, go shower." Gabriella smiled. Chloe skated over to where her mother was standing and went into the house. Gabriella giggled and just stood there, looking at nowhere, thinking about her life.

She had kind of a court outside in the backyard so Chloe could practice her roller skating, but it wasn't that big, she had grass on the other side.

Gabriella insisted that inside the house, Chloe would wear at least a helmet and wrist pads so she would be safer. For practice, Chloe would only wear the wrist pads.

15 minutes later, Chloe came down the stairs all ready to go. She had showered, washed her hair and gotten dressed. She went straight to the living room, where her mother was waiting patiently.

"Okay, let's go." Gabriella said. "They're meeting us at the mall."

"We're eating at the mall?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, then we're gonna take a walk. You know your Aunt Sharpay." Gabriella rolled her eyes, making her daughter giggle.

"What about Uncle Chad and Uncle Peyton?" Chloe asked.

"This is just girls' time." Gabriella said. "You're gonna see them in Brooke's birthday."

Chloe nodded. The two brunettes went to the garage, got into the car and they were off to the mall.

Chloe looked a lot like her mother, she had her face and giggle, but her hair was a bit curlier and lighter than Gabriella's and her eyes, of course, were her father's. Her skin was a bit tanner than Gabriella's, but not as tan as her father's skin was. She was Gabriella's height and getting taller.

"So mom, where are we going this summer?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"I'm still trying to decide. Is there a certain place you'd like to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, no." Chloe said, thinking.

"Aunt Taylor, Aunt Sharpay and I were thinking maybe we could go away together." Gabriella said. "What do you think?"

"What about Uncle Ryan and Aunt Kelsi?" Chloe asked.

"I called Kelsi and she told me they're going to Greece this summer." Gabriella said.

"Nice!" Chloe said. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Gabriella said as she stopped at a red light.

"What happened to your dad?" Chloe asked.

The use of the word 'dad' made Gabriella's brain freeze and she suddenly started to panick.

"Your dad?"

"No mom, _your_ dad. My grandfather." Chloe asked.

"Oh." Gabriella relaxed a bit, then sighed. "He died when I was 11."

"How?" Chloe asked.

"He was a businessman, he travelled to New York on a Sunday. Tuesday, he had a meeting in the World Trade Center and… he was killed." Gabriella said. "In the 9/11."

"I'm sorry, mom." Chloe said. Gabriella shook her head.

"It's okay." She sighed as the light turned green. "It's been years."

Chloe sighed as she watched her mother's expression carefully.

"Although I miss having a father." Gabriella said.

"Well at least you had a dad." Chloe said. "You know who your dad was."

Gabriella sighed, it was her turn to feel sorry for her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Gabriella said.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened to my dad?" Chloe asked. Gabriella sighed. "'Cause I deserve an explanation." Chloe continued.

"Yes, you do." Gabriella said. "Sweetie, I promise I'll tell you about him, but for now, let's just go to the mall, eat lunch and enjoy the day with your aunts, alright?"

"Okay." Chloe said. "But I'm holding onto that promise."

"Okay." Gabriella said.

**oO0Oo **

Gabriella and Chloe walked to the food court and found Taylor sitting on a table by herself.

"Aunt Tay!" Chloe said with a smile as she walked over there. Taylor smiled and stood up, opening her arms as Chloe hugged her.

"Hey Chloe! How are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine. Where are Nick and Leah?" Chloe asked.

"Chad took them to a basketball game." Taylor said.

"Oh." Chloe said. "So, bonding time with daddy, huh?"

"Yeah." Taylor said. Gabriella sighed.

"So where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"She's with Brooke getting their food." Taylor said.

"You're not gonna eat?" Gabriella asked.

"I will, I already ordered, I'm waiting." Taylor said.

"Oh, okay. Then we'll order." Gabriella said. "Shall we go, honey?"

"Sure." Chloe said and she and Gabriella were off to find something to eat.

Taylor's food got there when Sharpay and her 7-year-old daughter, Brooke, came back to the table and sat down. Sharpay bought a Subway sandwich and a cheeseburger.

"Wow. You sure are eating a lot, Shar." Taylor commented. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I know! I guess these two things living inside me are eating all my food, because I'm hungry all the time!" Sharpay said.

"Humm _babies_, Shar, not things." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." Sharpay said and took a huge bite at her sandwich.

Brooke giggled watching her mom and ate her sushi.

"Did Aunt Gabi and Chloe arrive yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, they went to get their food." Taylor said.

"You know, it's impressive how much Chloe looks like Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"It is." Taylor nodded. "She has since she was a baby."

Sharpay sighed and nodded. She became friends with Gabriella and Taylor when they were 19, they met in Los Angeles, got to talking and became friends. The two girls noticed the blonde had changed a lot and was a completely different person. Since then, the three were best friends. They were so close that when Sharpay had her second child, Brooke, Chloe was eight years old and she practically raised Brooke.

Taylor married Chad and had twins, a boy named Nicholas and a girl named Leah, who were both 10 years old. She always said she had the perfect family, she and Chad never tried for more kids, unlike Sharpay, who had a 10-year-old son named Lucas, Brooke, who was almost eight and was 5 months pregnant with fraternal twins. Gabriella, however, wasn't married or dating. Her life for the last 16 years was all about her daughter. She hasn't dated anyone since she broke up with Troy.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted Sharpay and Brooke as she and Chloe sat down. Gabriella chose Italian food, like Taylor, while Chloe chose Chinese food.

"Chloe!" Brooke said happily. Chloe hugged Brooke tightly and sat by her side. Sharpay smiled and continued eating her food.

"Hey Gabi, have you ever thought about dating?" Taylor asked. "I mean, it's been 16 years and you still haven't gone out in one single date."

"I know how long it's been." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry Tay, but I don't see myself dating anymore. My life is about Chloe now." Chloe smiled at her mother.

"I know, but you didn't date anyone since Troy and-" Taylor said.

"Who's Troy?" Chloe asked, suddenly interested. Gabriella widened her eyes and glared at Taylor. "Is that my dad's name?"

Nobody spoke for a very long time, as Chloe looked back and forth between her mother and two aunts.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes. That is your father's name." Gabriella said.

"Was he your only boyfriend?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Gabriella said. Chloe smiled.

"That's cool. Although it is a weird name." Chloe said.

"Weird name? When you tell people you have an aunt named Sharpay what do they say to that?" Sharpay said, making the entire group laugh.

"Oh, when is your competition Chloe?" Brooke asked.

"It's in November." Chloe said. "You're coming, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Brooke said. "And you're coming to my jazz presentation right?"

"Of course!" Chloe said.

"Oh, hey Chloe! Since you're in vacation now, would want to sleep over tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, please Chloe, it'd be so much fun! I just bought 'Despicable Me 2'!" Brooke said.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Chloe said. "You know I love to watch the Minions."

"I love them too!" Brooke said.

"Alright so I'll drop you off before dinner, is that okay Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Sharpay said. "We're gonna watch the Lakers game tonight."

"Nice! I love them, they're so good!" Chloe said.

"They are good." Taylor nodded. Gabriella smiled and continued eating.

**oO0Oo **

That afternoon, Chloe was grabbing her pj's and another outfit to sleep over at Sharpay and Peyton's house. She did this pretty often, she loved to spend time with Sharpay's family, they were all great.

"Hey Chloe?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, putting her outfit inside her pink backpack.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you your father's name, right?" Gabriella asked.

"No, mom. I can understand you, I mean, you had me when you were nineteen. That's pretty young." Chloe said. "You're probably just trying to protect me."

"Well, yeah." Gabriella entered the room and sat on her daughter's bed.

Chloe shot her a confused look.

"I mean, there's nothing to protect you from, your father was a great guy."

"Then why did he leave you?" Chloe asked.

"He didn't."

"He didn't? I thought he did!"

"I left him." Gabriella explained. "I thought he wouldn't have time for a baby in his life, he had his future ahead of him."

"Have I ever told you that you're an awesome person, mom?" Chloe asked. Gabriella smiled.

"I guess so." She joked.

"Well I want to say it more." Chloe said, giving her a hug.

"Did I do a good job raising you?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, I don't want to hear from you that I'm an awful mom for not telling you about your dad?"

"Mom, you're the best mom ever." Chloe said, serious. "I love you more than anything, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gabriella smiled bigger and felt a few tears coming down her face.

"I love you too, honey. More than life itself." Gabriella said. "And I promise that when you get back, we'll eat some ice cream and spend the whole day talking about your dad. I'll tell you everything there is to know about him."

Chloe smiled.

"Thank you, mom." Chloe said.

"You're welcome."


End file.
